The observed seasonality of neonatal deaths in the U.S. has implications as to the role of environmental agents, e.g., infectious organisms, during pregnancy in influencing pregnancy outcomes. Since seasonality of conceptions may generate seasonality of neonatal death rates, linked birth-death records from North Carolina and Minnesota are being utilized to examine this relationship to that seasonality of death rates can be assessed independently of any seasonal variation in conceptions.